Baby It's Cold Outside
by sinnerforhire
Summary: A layover in JFK, a little game, and...snowmen? Slash


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Jess or Jules and I never will. The good news is, I'm allowed to take them out and play once in a while.  
  
It's a fact of life that teenagers don't pay attention to weather reports. So when Jess and Jules touched down at JFK, they were shocked the see a light blanket of snow on the ground.   
  
"Oh, brilliant!" Jules exclaimed. "It's snowing!"  
  
"Are you mad? What if we get snowed in?"  
  
"It's not snowing that hard. Besides, it looks like it's clearing up; they'll have everything cleared up by the time we're supposed to catch our next flight." Jules grinned. "Lighten up, Jess, we're on holiday!"  
  
Jess looked doubtful. She turned back to look at Amy, the shy team statistician who had flown in with them. "You're from around here, right? Does it snow a lot?"  
  
"It depends," she answered so quietly that Jess could barely hear her in the crowded terminal. "Sometimes we have big blizzards, but there's not supposed to be one today."  
  
"Good! See, Jess?" Jules was gloating, but Jess didn't mind. She'd had plenty of time to get used to Jules in the dorms. It had taken her a bit to get on to some of Jules's more peculiar habits, but the two of them had come to an understanding fairly quickly. Sometimes Jess was exhausted just being around the firecracker that was Juliette Paxton.   
  
The three of them dragged their carryons to a lounge area near the baggage carousel. Amy went to find her luggage while Jules ran over to press her nose against the window like a little kid.  
  
"This is perfect packing snow," she announced giddily. "We should go make a snowman!" "You really are mad!"  
  
"No I'm not! Come on, live a little! Let's go outside."  
  
"We're in the middle of an airport!" "We won't go far, just around the corner. We have five hours till our flight comes if it's not delayed; let's have some fun while we wait."  
  
"You have lost your flaming head!"  
  
"Who's lost their what?" Amy gasped, returning from the luggage bay with two enormous suitcases.   
  
"Jules. She's bloody mad! She thinks we ought to go out and make snowmen."  
  
Amy giggled. "I'd like to see that."  
  
"Watch my bag," Jules shot back. She jogged to the nearest exit—wearing only a jumper and jeans—and quickly appeared at the window. She waved eagerly.   
  
Jess just shook her head. "That girl. Makes her look like a bloody fool, innit?"  
  
"I think it's cool," Amy offered shyly. "But you can't make a snowman all by yourself." Jess glared at her in disbelief. Was she suggesting-- "You think I should go out there?"  
  
"Well, you are her best friend…" Amy trailed off, a cheeky glint in her eye.   
  
Jess reached in her bag for a muffler and mittens. "I'll be back in ten minutes," she promised. "Take your time."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jules had already rolled a decent-sized snowball when Jess got there. "How does that look?" she asked, grinning innocently.  
  
"I can't believe you got me into this," Jess grumbled, squatting down to roll a snowball of her own.  
  
"Oh, don't be a Grinch, Jess," Jules teased.   
  
Jess retaliated by throwing a snowball at her. "Bah humbug!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, no, you didn't!" Jules replied, heaving a blob of snow back at Jess. Soon they were engaged in a full-on snowball fight. Jules lunged at Jess to try and put a snowball down her back, but Jules dropped a snowball on her head instead. "Oh my God! I'll get you for that!" She started rolling a thick snowball, but she was tapped on the shoulder by a security guard.  
  
"What are you girls doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, we're just being silly," Jess explained apologetically. "We'll go inside."  
  
"Okay," he agreed, and watched them walk away. As soon as he looked away, Jules stuffed a small lump of snow down Jess's shirt. Jess screamed, but Jules slapped her hand over Jess's mouth. They both cracked up laughing as they entered the airport lobby once again.  
  
Jules was nearly choking. "Oh my God, that was brilliant!" she wheezed. "We've got to do that again!"  
  
"Oh, no, don't even bloody think about it!" Jess snapped. "Did you see the look on his face?" Jules shrugged it off easily. "Oh, he's just doing his job, Jess; don't be so uptight." She giggled. "I got you. I got you good."  
  
"That was totally unfair!"  
  
"That's why it's so good!" Jules collapsed onto Jess's shoulder, laughing like crazy.  
  
Jess felt a pleasant surge of warmth down her arm into her chest, and she knew it wasn't just from Jules leaning on her. She laughed. "You know, you're right."  
  
"I'm always right," Jules kidded.  
  
"Sure you are," Jess replied sarcastically.  
  
"No, I am! Didn't you get the bulletin?"  
  
"No, guess I missed that one."  
  
The easy banter ended when Jules reached for her collar. "Ugh! I'm soaked!" She pulled her jumper off to reveal a clingy blue t-shirt. Jess found that she could barely take her eyes off of Jules's chest. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought, dismayed.   
  
Jules rummaged in her carryon. "I'm going to go change; come with me?"  
  
"Sure," Jess answered, following her to the restroom.  
  
Jules jumped into a wide handicapped stall. "Hey Jess, can you give me a hand? Grab my stuff and put it aside." She opened the door a crack and offered her wet jeans and jumper. Before Jess knew what was happening, Jules had pulled her inside.  
  
"Wha—" Jules pulled Jess's muffler up over her mouth.   
  
"You ask too many questions," Jules said softly. "You know, you just talk too much." Jess was so shocked that she barely noticed that Jules was wearing only her bra and panties.   
  
Jules went on, seemingly unaware as well. "Sometimes you don't need words," she breathed in Jess's ear. She turned Jess's cheek toward her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Jess lost her breath so violently she thought Jules had reached in and pulled it out of her chest. She had no idea what was going on, but it was surprisingly good. She wondered idly if the cold had gone to Jules's head.  
  
"See, sometimes the unexpected—" Another deep kiss, and Jess's hair was standing on end as though an electric current had passed through her body. "—is much better than the practical—" More kissing. "—and the boring." Jess would have been angry at the tone of the last remark if Jules hadn't tossed aside Jess's muffler and started kissing her neck.   
  
Jess found herself reaching for Jules's silky cotton bra. Jules gasped. "See? You're catching on now." She ran her hands down Jess's arms to her stomach and then to her ass. She slipped her warm hands down Jess's pants, and Jess wondered when Jules had had a chance to warm up—and then wondered why she cared, since she had Jules's soft mouth on her neck and her strong hands on her ass. Why should she care about anything else?  
  
The restroom door opened then, and Jess gasped. "We have to go!"  
  
"Just a little bit longer," replied Jules, slipping her tongue between Jess's lips to quell any further objections. Jess ran her hands all along Jules's exposed skin, dwelling on the velvet heat as long as she could. Jules was a wonderful kisser—soft but insistent, strong but utterly gentle. She was nothing like Joe; nothing like any boy Jess could imagine. Why would anyone kiss a boy when they could have this?  
  
The door opened again. Two women walked in discussing root canals, and the mood broke like a china plate hitting the floor. Jules picked up her tracksuit and started to get dressed. Jess zipped up the top for her, and almost took it right back off again. She had to force herself to be good—what a switch!   
  
Jules swung open the wide door. The two women were at the sink washing up, so they waiting until the women had left, still talking about stitches and suction and blood clots. Jess shuddered. What a disgusting image. She called up the picture of Jules in her underwear. Much better.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Amy. "You missed it—your flight's delayed three hours. You might end up here overnight."  
  
Jules looked over at Jess with a hungry gleam in her eyes. "Oh, it's not so bad," she said, never taking her eyes off Jess. "We've got each other. We'll manage just fine." 


End file.
